


Nauczki

by Ellir



Series: Letnie tonie [2]
Category: Witch World - Andre Norton
Genre: Family Bonding, Fluff and Humor, Gen, kyllan adoptował renthana na czas wyjazdu, spontaniczny pogrzeb, Świat Czarownic
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellir/pseuds/Ellir
Summary: Życie daje niektórym pstryczka w nos. Przy okazji mogą też zyskać śmiertelnych wrogów.
Series: Letnie tonie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800280





	Nauczki

**Author's Note:**

> Dalsze przygody Tregarthów w trakcie dnia wolnego na plaży. Rodzinka dopiero się rozkręca ;)

Kyllan poczuł, że brat wbija w niego oczekująco wzrok, ale co miał powiedzieć? Samo wspomnienie pożartego w locie kraba wywoływało u niego atak dławiącego śmiechu, a był pewien, że Zielony Lud nie pochwaliłby jego wesołości.

– Zrobimy mu pogrzeb? – zapytała nagle Elona.

– Jeśli sobie tego życzysz, oczywiście.

– Źle się czuję, że go zjadło. Mogłam go nie szturchać – zawstydzona dziewczynka mówiła coraz szybciej, a jej duże, chabrowe oczy zaszły łzami.

– Spokojnie, Elonko. Tylko zajmijmy się też naszym innym nieszczęsnym przyjacielem. – Kyllan wskazał za Renthanem, który uciekł między kępy traw. – Pójdę z Kerisem go uspokoić, a ty ze stryjem pomyślicie o ostatnim pożegnaniu.

Kemoc chciał zaprotestować. Już otwierał usta, jednak ostatecznie nic nie powiedział. Nie był uszczęśliwiony wizją przygotowywania pochówku dla skorupiaka, którego coś prędzej czy później i tak by zeżarło, ale nie wypadało od razu odrzucać pomysłu bratanicy ani sprzeczać się z bratem. Zresztą Kyllan posłał mu aż nadto wymowne spojrzenie. Westchnął w duchu.

Dziewczynka podbiegła do sterty morskiego rumoszu w poszukiwaniu czegoś odpowiedniego na prowizoryczną ceremonię.

– Mama powtarza, że wszystkie stworzenia mają swoje miejsce w przyrodzie – oznajmiła. – I każdemu należy się szacunek.

– To prawda, nawet te na pierwszy rzut oka okropne. – Kemoc stał nad dzieckiem i przyglądał się jego wyborom. – Jednak czasem ktoś musi zjeść kogoś innego lub przed nim się bronić.

Elona spojrzała na niego koso jakby urażona.

– Wiem. – Wzięła kawałek skręconej, zbielałej kory, mewą lotkę i wiązkę brunatnych wodorostów. Obok położyła sporą płaską muszlę; przyglądała się jej parę chwil, zmarszczywszy brwi. – To będzie tak… i tak… Stryjku, potrzymasz to tutaj?

***

Keris tymczasem dreptał przy boku ojca, co chwila posyłając ukradkowe spojrzenia w jego stronę.

– Tato – wykrztusił w końcu – powiem ci coś, dobrze? Tylko nie zezłość się, zgoda?

– Zgoda. Słucham.

Chłopiec złapał się za głowę i wypalił:

– To było takie śmieszne!! To najśmieszniejsze, co widziałem w życiu! Myślałem, że pęknę! On tak leciał i leciał…! I ta mewa! A potem..! Pach! Prawie umarłem, takie to było śmieszne!

Kyllan parsknął, ale pośpiesznie zamaskował to kaszlnięciem.

– Cóż tak, tak, rozumiem. Tylko pamiętaj, nie zawsze ktoś uzna to za zabawne.

– Jak Elona? – burknął Keris.

Szli przez wysokie, szorstkie kępy nadmorskich traw, rozglądając się dookoła. Renthan, nawet tak młody, z łatwością mógł prześcignąć człowieka i skryć w jakiejś kryjówce. Na szczęście prowadził ich na zmianę ślad z przygniecionej roślinności i odcisków kopyt na płachetkach piasku, zatem nie musieli nadto nadwyrężać swoich tropicielskich zdolności.

Wkrótce rdzawo-kremowy kształt wynurzył się zza niskiej wydmy. Renthan stał w niewielkiej odległości od nich. Przyjął dumną postawę z wysoko zadartą głową i wpatrywał się z niemą pretensją w nadchodzących ludzi. Nagle zabeczał gniewnie, obrócił się i pognał dalej.

– Bardziej obrazić się nie mógł – podsumował kwaśno Keris.

Kyllan westchnął.

– Nie tak łatwo porozumieć się z młodymi Renthanami. Są okropnie butne. Hej, Shilv!

– Shilv! Shilv! Shiiilllv! – zawtórował chłopiec. Po jakimś czasie znudził się nawoływaniem, zerknął na ojca i pomimo pouczeń, próbował sięgnąć umysłem do Renthana. Łąki okazały się pełne drobnego życia, a od niedalekiej siedziby Hilariona emanowała przytłumiona, ciężka aura mocy, wyczuwalna nawet na plaży. Gdzieś przed nimi niemal lśnił złożony, lecz dobrze osłonięty umysł. Keris natychmiast rozpoznał jego posiadacza. Odbił nieco na prawo, pewnie przedzierając się przez trawy.

„Nie bądź zły”, posłał ostrożną myśl, ale nie doczekał się odpowiedzi, bo ojciec klepnął go w ramię i pokręcił głową.

– Tak jest szybciej!… – zaperzył się chłopiec. – Przepraszam – wydukał moment później.

– Bez trudu cię słyszałem, dlatego masz uważać. Będziemy musieli poćwiczyć.

Keris naburmuszył się, jednak poznawszy już kierunek, postanowił nie zwlekać. Kyllan szedł za nim.

Renthan tym razem nie uciekł, tylko potrząsnął ostrzegawczo głową, prezentując niepozorny wyrostek, swój przyszły róg, i tupnął groźnie kopytem.

„Co znowu przynosicie?”, parsknął. Tym krótkim, myślowym kontaktem zdradził swój niepokój i zawstydzenie. Czuł się upokorzony.

W odpowiedzi Kyllan posłał mu pocieszającą, łagodną myśl. Równocześnie wyciągnął zachęcająco dłoń, wnętrzem ku górze.

– To była tylko drobna nauczka, żeby bardzo ostrożnie badać nieznane rzeczy. W Escore to istotna lekcja. Tu zagrożenie przybiera najróżniejsze postaci i teraz zawsze będziesz o tym pamiętać. Poza tym nikt z nas nie przewidziałby, że tak się zadzieje i też byśmy się przestraszyli. Pierwszy raz w życiu widzieliśmy kraba.

Kyllan ujął delikatnie zmartwionego Renthana pod pyskiem i pogładził kciukami po nosie. Uszczypnięta chrapa wyglądała normalnie, najwyżej straciła odrobinę sierści.

– Nic tu nie ma. Nie masz powodu do zmartwień.

– Byłeś niesamowity, gdy tak wierzgałeś, wiesz?

Shilv łypnął na obu nieufnie, ale szybko przestał się dąsać. Keris nie mógł się powstrzymać od zachwytów nad jego starciem z krabem. Gdy wracali, uwiesił się szyi Renthana i klepał go po barkach, nieprzerwanie chwaląc. Później zaczęli się ganiać wokół rozbawionego Kyllana.

– Kto pierwszy! – wrzasnął chłopiec, pędząc z powrotem na plażę. – Tataaa, bo będziesz śmierdzącym Thasem, szybciej!

– Jakoś przeboleję!

***

Kemoc ostrożnie odsunął ręce od dziwacznej konstrukcji Elony. To była najupiorniejsza łódka, a raczej tratwa, jaką dane było mu oglądać. Sulkarczycy z pewnością tak sobie wyobrażali okręty demonów, czyhających w odmętach głębin i wirów na wszystkich zdrajców i krzywoprzysięzców. Skonfrontowany z gustem bratanicy zastanawiał się nawet nad przemyśleniem swoich poglądów dotyczących wystroju siedzib istot Mroku.

Wtem usłyszał ćwierkanie. Spojrzał w tamtym kierunku. Tuż obok porzuconych butów dwa Flannany, przybrawszy swoją bardziej człowieczą postać, grzebały przy jego torbie. Co prawda nadal mocowały się z rzemieniami, ale szarpały za nie coraz zacieklej.

– Ej, zostawcie to! – krzyknął i zaczął do nich podchodzić.

Flannany szybko odwróciły głowy w jego stronę, potem do siebie zaświergotały pytająco. Po chwili wahania zerwały się do lotu, porywając torbę, jednak tobołek szybko okazał się dla nich zbyt ciężki. Stworzenia wspólnie próbowały go unieść poza zasięg rąk zirytowanego Kemoca, pomimo jego coraz głośniejszych nawoływań. Świergoliły do siebie podniecone, coraz piskliwiej.

Tregarth nie wytrzymał. Cofnął się, chwycił pierwszy z brzegu but, po czym cisnął nim, potem kolejnym. Dopiero piąty trafił w rozhuśtaną torbę i wyrwał ją z łap jednego Flannana. Drugi nie miał dość sił, aby samemu ją utrzymać i spadł.

Kemoc natychmiast pobiegł po swoją własność.

– Bądźmy poważni! – zawołał gniewnie. – Co się z wami dzisiaj dzieje?

Nagle dostał czymś w bark. To był but, którym przed chwilą rzucał. Zdezorientowany spojrzał w górę. Flannany skrzeczały dziko; wiedzione żądzą zemsty już podnosiły kolejne pociski. Kemoc zastanowił się pośpiesznie, jak powinien zareagować, przecież nie mógł rzucać zaklęciami z powodu durnej sprzeczki. Skupił się i posłał ku stworzeniom myślowy nakaz, żeby się opanowały. Chciał zasugerować im dialog, który zrozumieją obie strony, bo Tregarth nie rozróżniał słów ze wściekłych treli Flannanów.

W odpowiedzi dostał w głowę drugim butem.

– Au!! Niech to… – jęknął. Roztarł uderzone miejsce. – Zasłużyliście sobie za kradzież! – Ledwie skończył mówić, ponownie oberwał, tym razem w plecy.

Absurdalne starcie przerwała w końcu Elona. Obserwowała wszystko w milczeniu, starając się pojąć jakim cudem zazwyczaj opanowany stryj, teraz miota się ze złości.

Odłożyła w bezpieczne miejsce żałobny stateczek, zbliżyła się do kłócących i zaczęła śpiewać w ptasiej mowie. Poprosiła Flannany o spokój. Wyjaśniła, że leżąca na plaży torba jest czyjąś właśnością i bez zgody właściciela nie mogą jej zabrać. Stworzenia usiadły grzecznie na piasku, odpowiadając dziewczynce uprzejmym nuceniem.

– Kemocu… – Kyllan patrzył na brata z niedowierzaniem. Ten poczerwieniał ze wstydu, odchrząknął zakłopotany. Renthan zastrzygł uszami niepewny, co oznaczają śpiewy i wrzaski. Keris głośno się śmiał.

Wiedzieli z daleka całą walkę z Flannanami.

– Co takiego jest w torbie, że walczyłeś tak zażarcie? – spytał Kyllan. Szturchnął syna w ramię, żeby przestał chichotać, choć sam miał trudności z zachowaniem powagi.

– Obiad – odparł Kemoc. – Wyszliście wcześnie, a jest już po południu… – Wzruszył ramionami. – Uznałem z Kaththeą, że szybko was nie zobaczymy. Dzieciaki nie będą chciały wracać i takie tam.

– Och, mam najlepsze rodzeństwo. Jestem poruszony. W takim razie zjemy po pogrzebie.

Kemoc na ostatnie słowo lekko się skrzywił, ale nadal nie komentował głośno tej głupoty. Niezaprzeczalnie Elona uratowała ich wspólny posiłek.

Ceremonia była prosta i dziwna. Stali po kolana w morzu. Flannany przycupnęły dalej, chcąc chronić pióra przed zamoczeniem. Nikt nie sugerował dziewczynce co robić, nie podsuwał pomysłów z sulkarskich obrządków i krogańskich tradycji, sama prowadziła uroczystość wedle własnych wyobrażeń.

– Krabie! – zawołała, wznosząc pożegnalną łódkę. – Byłeś pierwszym krabem w Escore, a twoja historia była krótka i na pewno tajemnicza. Zginąłe-łeś… – Zerknęła na ojca, który kiwnięciem głowy zachęcił ją do kontynuowania. – Zginąłeś, jak na wielkiego kraba przystało – mówiła dalej z większą odwagą – w walce! Wybacz, że przerwaliśmy twój spokój i w zamian będziemy cię wszyscy wspominać co roku w zimowych opowieściach! Spokój twojemu duchowi w drodze do Ostatniej Bramy!

Kyllan wziął od niej łódkę i pchnął na głębszą wodę. Mocno się kołysała z powodu fal, ale płynęła powoli, to trochę do przodu, to trochę do tyłu. Elona była szczęśliwa, że od razu nie poszła na dno. Uśmiechnęła się rozpromieniona.

– Było dobrze, tato?

– Tak, bardzo ładnie i uroczyście. Ceremonia wyszła naprawdę pięknie. A teraz zobaczymy, co przyniósł stryjek.

Gdy wychodzili z wody, Shilv parsknął pytająco do Kerisa. Ten machnął ręką.

– Nie przejmuj się, to jedynie głupie siostrzane wymysły. Kraba i tak by coś zjadło – odpowiedział szeptem.

Shilv przystanął, popatrzył na morze. Po namyśle zadarł łeb i zatrąbił, żegnając z honorami swojego pierwszego śmiertelnego wroga.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to A. Norton. I don't owe anything within Witch World.
> 
> ~~  
> Wymyślanie tytułów to koszmar...


End file.
